For Whom the Victoreebels Toll
by KHLegacy
Summary: Birthday Gift for Pikacraft; a strange turn of events has our heroes investigating why the Bellsprout have gone mad though the answer maybe less threatening then it appears!


_**A Birthday special for my Pal Pikacraft taking place during Shadow Revolution! Just after Chapter 25**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For whom the Victreebels toll!<strong>_

The group had settled in a town with a forest that was rumored to extend all the way into Johto, Arborwall town.

Tai woke up that morning feeling a little bit sick not surprising since he had drunk a coffee. He went out and sat on the balcony of Ash's room, making sure not to wake the older boy or his Pikachu as he and Rio merely sat in a blanket.

Rio watched the people below go by while Tai stared off into space. He heard some shuffling behind him but ignored it. "Hey Tai, how ya, feeling," Ash asked warmly.

"Meh…" Tai replied soullessly. "Okay, I guess….didn't dream or anything." Tai replied unaware that tears were falling down his face.

"Tai…" Ash replied putting a hand on his shoulder, Tai sniffled. "I know, you're sad and that's okay."

"But, _sniff_, I have to get better! I can't be useless if Cipher shows up!" Tai argued.

"Tai; don't worry." Ash assured.

"Bellsprout!" said a voice making all four jerk their heads over to one that was sitting, on the rail.

"A Bellsprout?" Ash asked Tai rushed in and grabbed his Pokédex and scanned it.

"**Bellsprout, the flower Pokémon: It plants its feet deep underground to find water, though it can't escape predators when rooted. Despite their thinness, they are blindingly quick at catching their pray." **

"What's one doing all the way out here?" Tai asked.

"SPROOOOUUUTT!" it shouted latching its mouth onto Ash's face.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" Ash screamed.

"ASH!" Tai shouted grabbing Bellsprout and pulling but it wouldn't let go. "Guuuh Blaze come on out and use Flamethrower!"

POP! "Charmander! CHAAAAARRR!" he shouted the Bellsprout dodged however and ended up hitting Ash.

"OH NO, ASH, I'm so sorry are you okay!?" Tai cried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, charred every day by his own Charizard remember!?" Ash replied.

"Yeah…" Tai sniffed.

"AAAAHHH!" they heard Rosa shriek.

"YEEAAAAH, What, the HECK!?" Michael shouted.

"Gaaah, more are coming!" Max stated. The two brothers gasped and ran towards their friends who in the cafeteria were being attacked by Bellsprouts.

"Unfeasant use Air cutter!" Ash shouted.

POP! "UNNNFEAAASSS AAANNT!" the wind shaped scythes made their marks knocking away all the Bellsprouts from Max and Michael.

"AHHHHH!" Rosa shouted trying to pull a couple from her head.

"Blaze, use beat up to knock it away!" Tai shouted.

"CHAR!" Blaze shouted rushing forward and hitting the two Bellsprouts off the buns in Rosa's hair.

"Are you okay?" Tai asked.

"I'll be fine." Rosa suddenly saw a mirror where her hair was now askew. "AAAAH But they won't be! Amber use Flamethrower!"

POP! "FEN! KEEEEEEEN!" the powerful attack hit all the Bellsprouts and sent them flying.

"Well that's that." Michael muttered.

"Vuu." Eevee added.

"GAAAH! I hate Poison types there's so mean and icky how can, something pretty like a Grass type have such a nasty typing!" Rosa whined.

"I don't think all Poison types are like that. Ash's Muk, is actually, quite loving." Tai noted.

Ash nodded, maybe a little too loving but. "We should try to find out what's up with those Bellsprout."

"Yeah." The group agreed minus Rosa who flinched.

"Must we?!"

**XD XD XD**

Team Rocket were slumped up against the wall, not because of failure in fact they had done a job well done of crippling a Cipher base and claimed it for Team Rocket…but considering that took all night… "Uh I'm exhausted." Jessie stated.

"But look on the bright side, now Team Rocket has a base right here in Orre. Nothing could ruin this moment." James replied.

"Bellsprout!" said several voices all three stared at the Pokémon for a minute. And then "SPROOOOOOOOUUUUTTT!" they all shouted.

"HIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Pikachu's ears perked as did Eevee's the two Pokémon leapt down and followed the sound. "Eevee what is it?" Michael called.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Hurry after them!" Tai called as they made chase.

They gaped upon finding Jessie, Wobbuffet and Meowth trying to pull Bellsprout off of James' head, "What the heck is with these Bellsprouts?!" Jessie shouted.

"You're asking us, I was half expecting you guys to be behind this!" Tai snapped.

"Why, would we do something like this!?" James asked muffled from behind the many Bellsprouts that attached themselves to him.

"Yeah, you're right I apologize. This is like something from a bad fanfiction, or a really bad Horror movie." Tai admitted.

"Ahhh I'm starting to feel teeth!" James cried.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"PIKKKKAAAAA CHUUUUUUUU!" he shouted unleashing the attack zapping James causing the Bellsprouts to let go and run off James twitched before falling over charred.

"Thank…you…" he muttered.

"What is going on here, something is causing the Bellsprouts to go crazy and we've got to find out what!" Max stated Ash however was in deep thought.

"Ya know….this reminds me of something." Ash replied.

"Chu, pika." Pikachu agreed

It then suddenly it Ash "YOUR VICTOREEBEL!" he stated.

"James has a Victoreebel?" Michael asked.

"Had," James muttered tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah, somewhere between the last time I saw that one particular Victoreebel, he got a Weepinbel instead. What happened to the Victoreebel you had?"

"I'll tell you!" James snapped with a bit of bitterness "THOSE TWO MADE ME TRADE IT FOR THE WEEPINBEL YOU SAW!"

"HEY!" Jessie snapped. "Don't be like that! We did you a favor!"

"It's kept trying to eat your face!" Meowth added.

POP! "Wobbuffet!"

"That was affection!" James argued,

"That falls under the definition of Machinist you know that right?" Tai asked.

"Despite all those bites I had a fondness for it!" James stated, "But I was forced to trade it for the Good of our mission but that didn't heal the hole in my heart!"

"Ya know could've avoided that completely if you had just left me and Pikachu alone." Ash pointed out. Blaze, Eevee, Pikachu, Rio, Tai, Max, Michael and Rosa arms crossed behind him nodded firmly.

"Okay, two questions why would Victoreebel stop at the face and what happened to the Weepinbel he had then because, I've never seen him use it." Max stated.

"I don't know. Flesh eaters are just weird like that sometimes they'll just take a victim's eyes and use them for themselves." Tai added getting strange looks from the group.

"As, for the other Victoreebel, well…" Ash noted, thinking back, to that day.

_The Light shone in an instant revealing a larger bell like Pokémon that was meaner, the Weepinbel had evolved. "We've got a Victreebel again…." Jessie muttered._

_Suddenly the large Grass type jumped onto Jessie's almost beginning to swallow her whole as Arbok looked on stunned James and Meowth tried to get it out yelling at it stuff like, "You can't eat her!"_

_Or "you; have no idea where she's been!" _

"_Well…this is different." Ash muttered as he Casey, Brock and Misty along with their Pokémon stared._

_Jessie managed to pull herself out, "GRRRRR that's it either Victreebel goes or I do!" _

"_HUH?!" James cried._

"_Arbok get Victreebel out of my sight NOW!" Jessie screamed._

"_CARR!" it shouted tackling Victreebel who screamed as it flew away._

"_NOOOOOO, NOT YOU, TOOOOOOO!" James wailed helplessly as the Pokémon flew further and further from sight._

"VIIIIICTREEEEEBEEEEEELLLLL!" James screamed to the heavens as the camera zoomed out with his voice to view Pokéearth.

"Wow you just made trading sound like the most horrible thing in the world." Tai muttered in awe.

"Now I feel guilty for trading the Swoobat I caught for Bella." Rosa muttered fidgeting her fingers.

"Honestly whether or not a Trade is bad or good is entirely dependent on the situation." Michael told sweat-dropping as he looked at James.

"Well, this trade sounded like it was a bad egg." Max stated.

"Who traded with you anyway?" Ash asked.

"I'll tell you!" James stated eyes burning with hatred. "It was that Magikarp Salesman! He's always conning me and these two fell for the last one, hook line and sinker!"

"I think, I saw that guy in a festival in Unova." Ash muttered.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Coming by was a man with a white shirt grey pants with a set of whiskers for a mustache mousy brown hair and an apron.

"THAT'S HIM!" James stated running like a football player and tackling him like one. "I WANT MY MONEY BACK, I WANT MY VICTOREEBEL BACK!"

"I don't have it that psycho man-eater is gone vamoosed! I gave the boot after it tried to eat my face!" the Magikarp salesman snapped.

"And with James other Victreebel gone, that means…" Max stated.

"The trade back is impossible." Michael finished.

"By the way what were you running from?" Tai asked.

"Some people just don't appreciate good business." The Magikarp salesman replied.

"YOU'RE A CONMAN!" James shrieked at him.

"I didn't say it was honest business." The Man replied rushing off.

"GRRR!" James snarled before falling to his knees. "VICTREEEBEL!" he moaned.

"Poor James," Rosa muttered.

"Man he's so broken up, I doubt Team Rocket's even gonna try anything right now." Ash stated watching as Jessie and Meowth dragged him off.

"Come on James you have Carnivine to bite your head don't you?" Jessie asked.

"Victreebel!" James moaned.

"Ooh." Jessie groaned.

"I feel bad for James…Ash is there any way we can track down his Victreebel and re-catch it for him?" Tai asked.

"I wouldn't mind, trying that if we could but, that thing could be anywhere around Mt. Silver." Ash replied sadly.

"And you're assuming it's the only Victoreebel in the area." Max added.

"What we need to focus on now is finding out what is wrong with the Bellsprouts." Michael confirmed. "Chances are he'll pout for an hour or two and then come back with the other two for Pikachu."

"I don't know; you don't know James like I do." Ash warned.

**XD XD XD**

"Nothing here so far," Tai muttered as they looked around. "It's like the Bellsprout suddenly vanished."

"I've heard that Bellsprout really like, the smell of sweet things." Max noted.

"Rosa's perfume is sweet smelling." Tai noted, instantly all the boys looked at her.

Her eyes widened considerably. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…."

**XD XD XD**

Rosa was forced to stand in a clearing. "I HATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" she wailed.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Tai asked.

"There's something coming!" Michael hissed as they ducked lower.

It was indeed a Bellsprout who blinked at Rosa who didn't like where this was going. "Sprout,"

"YIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAA!" Rosa leapt into the air and wrapped herself around Michael who immediately began to choke.

"SPROUT!" he shouted rushing at Max who yelped as it attached to his face.

"WAAAAAH AH AH HA GET IT OFFF!" Max wailed once Rosa was pried off Tai and Ash instantly grabbed the Bellsprout and yanked it off Max.

"Sprout, sprout, sprout!" it stated trying to yank itself out of Tai's hands he looked into its eyes they had a bit of a staring contest.

Michael scanned it with his Aura scanner, "Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. In fact I'm getting fear readings."

"Well, no wonder, we're treating it like a Criminal." Tai muttered making everyone go silent.

"You know we don't think that right?" Ash asked.

"No, of course not but to this little Bellsprout that's what it feels like." Tai muttered his voice low his bangs covering his eyes.

"Tai," Ash muttered. "Listen you're a good kid okay. Don't worry about what happened it's not your fault."

"What if, Petross finds out!?" Tai asked.

"He won't." Ash assured.

"Petross?" Michael asked.

"He's the leader of the Secret International Police." Ash explained bitterly. "He also thinks that Tai should be locked up because of his powers."

"That's horrible, Tai wouldn't hurt anyone." Rosa stated.

"Guys I'm not the one we need to focus on here!" Tai said, desperate to change the subject. "Bellsprout what's with you and your friends latching yourselves to people?"

"Sprout!" Bellsprout shouted jumping out of Tai's hand and running off.

"Bellsprout wait up!" Tai called.

"Sprout, Sprout, Sprout!" Bellsprout called as they suddenly came to a large machine.

"What's this thing!?" Rosa asked.

Michael watched it carefully. "Whatever it is, it seems moving around."

"Bell, Bellsprout!" Bellsprout whined.

"Man where's Meowth when you need him!" Ash groaned.

"It seems we are required to form a truce, but how are we gonna catch them?" Michael asked.

"How else?" Tai and Ash said together.

**XD XD XD**

"Victreebel," James moaned.

"OOOH GET OVER IT! That was three years ago! Let it die!" Jessie snarled.

"But I can't." James muttered.

Meowth grinned, "I know something that will cheer youse two up!"

"Huh?!" they asked looking down from the balloon seeing Pikachu and Eevee sleeping together. Grinning the three landed the balloon and rushed towards them only to fall into a hole.

"A Pitfall?!" Tai asked.

"Yeah it works doesn't it?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, we've fallen into those pit falls so many times we know it works!" Max stated.

"No doubt about that!" Ash added.

Rosa, Tai and Michael gave them a deadpan stare. "Scraping the bottom of the barrel are we?" Rosa scoffed.

"Of course you realize…" Tai started.

"That's nothing to be proud of." Michael finished forcing the two boys to hang their heads.

"The shame…." Max and Ash muttered in a corner of woe.

"uuuggh!" Jessie snarled crawling out to the edge of the hole with Meowth and James not too far behind. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?! AND YOU DON'T KNOW YOU THAT INFRINGING COPYRIGHT IS A FEDRAL OFFENSE!?"

"We need your help." Tai said simply. Team Rocket stared at him incredulously.

"Mhmmm." Meowth nodded as the Bellsprout continued to talk. "I see. Yeah that does stink!"

"What's it saying?" Michael asked.

"That big machine is messing with the forest scooping up all the Grass types it can find it even got this little guy's Meema and Papa." Meowth explained.

"That's terrible! We've gotta find this thing and shut it down!" Tai stated.

"Right." Ash agreed.

"Raa!" Rio growled.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

There was a rumbling that came forward. "WAAAAAAAH!" everyone screamed as they ran from the Harvester.

"Look!" Tai stated as the group saw a barrage of Grass types including a couple of Victreebel inside.

"Emboar use Head Smash on that machine!" Ash shouted.

POP! "EMMMMM BOOAR!" he shouted slamming into the Machine's side, knocking it over.

"Awesome!" Tai stated as the machine came to a halt.

There was suddenly a collection of groaning coming out of it was…

"The Magikarp Salesman?!" Ash and Co with Team Rocket said together.

"Uuugg." He groaned pushing himself up.

"You're the reason Arborwall town is infested with Bellsprout!?" Rosa snapped.

"Well, Bellsprout aren't exactly sellable." The man replied.

"Yet, you sell Magikarp!" Michael stated.

"Well, they're easy to sell, you tell some sucker that each Magikarp lays a thousand eggs and each of those Magikarp-"

"Lays a thousand more eggs which is, one million Magikarp who each lay one thousand eggs, which is a billion Pokémon, AND YOU SELL EACH FOR ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS AND GET ONE BILLION DOLLARS! I'VE HEARD THIS THREE TIMES!" James roared getting right in the man's face.

"Yes indeed you have, and we've also had many dealings so much in fact, that I must be going!" the Magikarp salesman stated.

"Boar!" Emboar stated blocking his way.

"Eep!" he muttered.

"Let those grass types go!" Ash snapped.

"No way!" the Magikarp Salesman snapped.

"SPRRRROUUUUUUTTT!" a barrage of Bellsprout flew up and completely enveloped him.

"WAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the Man screamed.

"Yamask use Will-O-Whisp!" James shouted.

"Get off of there!" Tai shouted. The Bellsprouts turned and leapt away leaving the Magikarp salesman to get fried.

"OW, OW, OW, OW! That's it I'm out of here! This thing isn't even mine anyway!" he stated running off in tears.

"Emboar use Hammer arm on that tank!" Ash called.

"BOOOOARRR!" with one massive blow all the grass types from the area were freed! Many Skiploom, Chickorita, Bulbasuar, Oddish, and all kinds fled into the forest somewhere along the Orre/Johto border.

All the Bellsprout reunited with the two Victreebel who let out screeches of happiness.

"Awww, how sweet!" Rosa stated as they watched them.

"Yeah…" Tai sighed.

"Wait a minute!" James stated staring at the Victoreebel at the left who noticed him the two stared at each other….."It is you…."

"REEEEEEEEAKKK!" it called.

"My, Victreebel, MY VICTREEBEL!" James shouted rushing towards it the Victoreebel rushed towards him as well. James giggled as he rushed towards him however with a screech once it got close enough it bit down on his head.

"Ahhh let go Victreebel!" James screamed helplessly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash and co. screamed with looks of sheer absolute shock and horror and what-the-heck on their faces.

Jessie glared marching towards the two."Let him go you over grown-"

"REEEEEEEEKKK!" came the other Victoreebel

"YIIIAAAAAAAAHA!" Jessie shrieked.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Everyone shrieked.

"Is this not a tearful reunion!" Rosa shrieked.

"Depends on, what kind of tears you're looking for!" Tai added.

"We need to stop this!" Michael shrieked. "Eevee, Hidden power!"

"VUUUUIIII VEEE!" she shouted hitting the two Victreebel getting Jessie and James, free freaking out Bellsprout.

"We're sorry Bellsprout!" Tai stated.

"Bell, Sprout! Bell, Bell, bell!" Bellsprout angrily shouted.

Meowth stared incrediously. "Apparently...dat's where dey get it from! these Bellsprouts are da kids of James' Victreebel!" there was a beat before he sighed. "Dat explains a lot."

"I guess that's how they were taught to greet humans huh?" Tai muttered

"It'll be okay." Ash assured.

"We're out of here!" Jessie and Meowth stated, picking up James.

"WAAAAAIIIITTT!" James screamed.

With Team Rocket gone, the family of Fly catchers went off into the forest leaving Ash and his group alone they all sighed slumping down.

"I need a hot bath!" Rosa moaned.

"I need some water." Michael muttered.

"I need Pizza." Tai muttered.

"I need to sleep." Max added.

"Let's go." Ash stated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel a little weird about the end but I hope you like it Pikacraft! This was meant to be a little silly side story! I hope I didn't go over board <strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
